Zodiac Knights
The Zodiac Knights (ゾーディアック・ナイト, Zōdeiakku Naito); also known as the Twelve Stars (十二星, Jūnisei) and the Twelve Constellations of the Zodiac (黄道十二星座, Kōdōjūniseiza) are a group of twelve powerful symbiotes; all gathered under the one known as Joker in order to lure out Tyrant Dragon Vritra. They answer directly to Joker, who share his ideals and believe themselves as superior to all others and that they were chosen by the universe itself. The symbiotes underneath the Zodiac Knights are created on the day of the solar eclipse follow the orders of Joker, who gives them the task to find more humans and place them in despair so that more of their kind can be created—these symbiotes serve as foot soldiers for the Zodiac Knights. Thirty years later, there is a new version of the Zodiac Knights; with new rankings. Their plan is to initiate the "Demon Impact", where anyone without a symbiote would be eliminated, in a sense purifying humanity and with their resources, this can be done on a planet-wide scale. They're also not very competent. Symbiotes Symbiotes (共存, Kyōzon lit. Coexistence) are born from within the bodies of despairing humans, an infant symbiote proceeds to destroy the human's soul before bursting from the host and gaining a physical humanoid body appearance and receiving the ability to disguise as the human which had given birth to them. Like humans, symbiotes have different personalities and not all are interested in their supposed cause. So far several of the symbiotes have shown little personal interest in creating more symbiotes, preferring to fulfill their own desires until forced to take action by the commanders. When a Symbiote bonds with a host, especially a type that responds to energy as well as a Human (in fact, Humans are the most ideal host for a Symbiote), they grant the host abilities far beyond the norm, usually in the form of enhanced physical traits, elemental manipulation, and a demonic form, a transformative super mode that further enhances these abilities, and makes the host a truly deadly combatant. There are effectively two classes of Symbiote. The first far more common, and consists of the majority of the Symbiote race; the malevolent Symbiotes, intent on replacing all humans with symbiotes, infesting the native apex species of the planet. These Symbiotes unconcerned with the welfare of the species they infest, and will openly attack those seen as a threat. The second class, and far less common are the "benevolent" Symbiotes. These Symbiotes are true to their name, infesting hosts, but they only feed on the hosts life energy, granting them full access to their powers in exchange, and can even converse with their hosts casually. There are no "true" benevolent Symbiotes, merely ones with an actual sense of justice; they will save who they can, but those they cannot do not concern them, it is as simple as that. Interestingly, symbiotes are manifestations of the host's darker side. As such, while retaining their abilities as hosts, the symbiotes' personalities are the exact opposite of their former selves. However humans such as Psyga Delphinus who already embrace their dark side appear to be able to dominate their symbiote and gain their powers and form without dying. Zodiac Knights The twelve Zodiac Knights are the strongest symbiotes in existence; possessing powers that correspond to the zodiac constellations; the group has mastered all of their powers, granting them overwhelming power. When the Zodiac Knights are near one another, their magical energy emits a shining light and produces a very loud sound: this phenomenon is called a resonance. However it is not a common event, because the reunion of all Zodiac Knights is a rare event; if the Zodiac Knights decide to battle, the conflict can last a long time. In this confrontation, they can both die or fight forever without a winner. Due to their star power, they are protected by the twelve zodiacal constellations that are on the ecliptic cycle, thus, containing the energy and light of the sun. They are distinctive in that they wear heavy cloaks that cover nearly all of their body, which they discard when entering battle and can be used as protection against certain attacks. A Zodiac Knight's most powerful ability is to undergo a transformation to either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. The transformation can only be used for a limited period of time as overuse in a short period of time will cause the symbiote to be destroyed. Any Zodiac Knight can create side troops using magical energy called the Parasite Warriors, which dissolves into dust after they are defeated. List of Zodiac Knights Trivia *The title "Zodiac Knights" alludes to the western title of Saint Seiya, known as Knights of the Zodiac. *Many of the Zodiac Knights' personalities and goals line up with members of Team Daybreak; these members share a connection with each other to further highlight this contrast. Additionally, they can also be seen as foils. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Daybreak characters